User talk:RaphBlade7
Welcome! RaphBlade7, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Hellkaiserryo12 (talk) 06:59, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Speculation and grammar Greetings RaphBlade, I wanted to leave a recommendation regarding editing Wikitroid and the content provided here. We appreciate all edits made to help us grow, but there are a few types of content we try to keep off as much as possible. A major one I see you adding is speculation, and very heavy speculation at that. Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, an information archive, and content that makes exuberant assumptions for theories that don't have any backing are very detracting for the articles. There are many things we assume on this wiki, yes, but try to have a direct source for the assumptions and don't deviate too much from the scope of the subject. Additionally, trivia points are to be provided as "fun facts" that don't hold enough importance to gain their own section/paragraph. They're not intended for heavy speculation. I understand it's not just you adding speculation, as we've had problems with it since the beginning, but we'd like to clean it up as best we can and keep it down to source. As for grammar, I implore you to review your sentences for proper sentence structure. Many of your edits contain run-on sentences and repetitive usage of conjuctions (e.g. using "however" three times within two sentences). Poor sentence structure is very detrimental to the wiki's quality, as it makes the content difficult to read or understand. Before you submit edits, proofread them to your best ability to ensure they follow proper grammar and contain a diverse vocabulary. These will make you a better editor and Wikitroid a better site to read. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:47, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Redundant and/or unnecessary Information Hello RaphBlade7. I'm writing you concerning some of the edits you've made recently on the Wikitroid. I will start with those that touch the subject of Proteus Ridley. As I'm sure you're aware, the Wikitroid has an entire page dedicated to Proteus Ridley. It covers his background, his attacks, his implications and more. Seeing as how his page already points out all of this information, it is therefore highly unnecessary to repeat the same information on other pages that do not focus on Proteus Ridley. In your case, you have twice now added extensive info about Proteus Ridley on Meta Ridley's own page. For whatever reason, you deemed it necessary to cover Proteus Ridley's entire battle in Meta Ridley's article. However, by doing so, you hinder the purpose of Proteus Ridley's own page. In other words, there is little reason to visit and read Proteus Ridley's article if most of his information can be found elsewhere. Any reader who would visit either Meta or Proteus' page first will likely find the other page redundant, due to the fact that similar info on Proteus can be found in both pages. To give you an idea on how this should be avoided, please look at the manner in which Omega Ridley's info is handled within Meta Ridley's page. It only has two small paragraphs and does not offer any major info, thus giving readers the incentive to visit Omega Ridley's very own dedicated page if they wish to learn more about him. I'd like to take the opportunity to also mention your recent edits on Proteus Ridley's very own page, where you've added the entire following paragraph: ...leading to the Final Conflict that lead to the deaths of Ridley, Kraid, Mother Brain, and Baby. However ironically both Ridley and the Baby would be cloned by a corrupt faction within Federation from DNA obtained from Samus' Power Suit. Samus would confront both clones, though Ridley's managed to escape and was killed by Baby's clone which had matured into a Queen Metroid and its remains where later recovered by the Federation who kept it in cold storage in the B.S.L. station where it was later infected by the X Parasites resulting in the creation of Neo-Ridley. However Samus who had gained the Metroid ability to absorb X Parasites after being cured of her X infection using cells from the Baby. Samus defeated Neo-Ridley and absorbs its Core-X regaining her Screw Attack ability.''' All of this information does not directly concern the topic that the page is meant to solely focus on: Proteus Ridley. Your edit is much better suited (and already present) in other articles. Neo Ridley's own page already covers more than half of your edit above, and the page that talks about Ridley's Biography already has a summary of the events his clone went through within the Bottle Ship, thus making the entire edit unnecessary. A third and final example is your edit on Arachnus' page, where you added in the Trivia section the mention of Arachnus being able to perform an attack similar to the Boost Ball. This is, once again, highly unnecessary due to the fact that the main section of Arachnus' page already pointed out the Boost Ball similarity, thus making the trivia edit you wrote redundant. As such, I will proceed to undo and/or modify your edits on the pages for Meta Ridley, Proteus Ridley and Arachnus. I ask you to please verify that the edits you make in the future are not heavily covered in other pages already. This will greatly aid you in avoiding the repeat of information throughout the Wikitroid and make you a better editor overall. Thank you and have a nice day. Latinlingo (talk) 04:53, November 1, 2017 (UTC) What Latinlingo said, but also, please preview your edits instead of making multiples at a time. Unless you are given trusted user status, your individual edits need to be patrolled by administrators and multiple edits to one page can be a headache for them (patrolling is already quite a chore). Additionally, when you're writing about the baby, that's the proper way to write its name: the baby. Not "Baby" as if that's it's name like Samus is Samus's name. Its name is not Baby, it's "the baby". Please keep that in mind as well. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello RaphBlade7. I recently noticed you added an entire paragraph of 1,114 letters in Thardus' page.... to describe a monster and a combat strategy from a completely unrelated video game. I am certain you noticed that, prior to your edit, the name "Stone Talus" in the trivia section was a link to the Zelda Wikia, which offers an entire page dedicated to Talus, thus making your entire edit unnecessary. I will ask you to think carefully before you make your edits, as some are not relevant to the topic of the page or are a repeat of information already covered in the article itself. Latinlingo (talk) 07:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC)